


wanna end up on you

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Breeding Kink, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, smh, the animal gacha that made it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: It was absolutely unbearble.And it all started with a simple, sweet 'welcome back' kiss.





	wanna end up on you

It was absolutely unbearble.

And it all started with a simple kiss.

Once Tokiya came back home, he was greeted with a sweet, almost-innocent kiss from his partner, Otoya. The shorter boy tiptoed, his lips searching for more before Tokiya felt this uncontrollable feeling reaching higher levels. He smiled as he tried to ignore it, starting a normal, domestic conversation with his boy. It was going to be fine, he thought. It was all going to be under control, just like always. Every year, he was holding it, throwing the desire in the corner of his mind. 

He knew what Otoya thought of it, they had this talk before. Tokiya already had warned his partner – he had these moments when his animalistic desires would try to poison his consciousness and take over. His whole appearance would drastically change, eyes dark, voice low and huskily pleading. Otoya was aware of it and he wasn’t no stranger, he could notice that this time has arrived. However, he didn’t want to ask Tokiya out of nowhere before, throwing such a dangerous bomb on the mine.

Those with wolf-blood were slightly more dangerous than Otoya’s breed when it comes to mating. Muts bite too, but wolves bite and tear their mates limb from limb if they wanted to. It was so, so easy for Tokiya to simply corner him, growl at him and mount him like a beast with his knot. Showing which breed had more power and control. How with no effort he can fill Otoya to the core with his hot seed and claim him forever.

However, Tokiya was no such beast. He was such a sweetheart to his Otoya, how could he ever harm him anyway. If one saw him when he asks for attention, ear rubs and kisses, he could get mistaken for a dog breed. He turns like a puddle when Otoya showers him with love and affection, he makes sure he gets awarded for every big occasion. A big, big dog who had wolf blood. But.. They are supposed to share common wolf ancestor, right? There aren’t such drastic differences between them. Maybe that’s why the couple doesn’t have such a tough time living together. A true blessing for a couple like them.

Otoya has his own problems, too. There were times he simply couldn’t help but want everything Tokiya could offer him. From his pheromone-filled musk to his cock – his own being covered with strong precum, any kind of fabric that hides the length was damped, that was always helping out Tokiya when Otoya was hiding his state. His prayers playing the role of invitation, as if Tokiya ever needed any invitation. His poor boy was too obvious in those moments. From his whiny behavior to Otoya searching friction by rubbing his everything against Tokiya.

If Reiji and Cecil – bunny hybrids – are known for their hyperactive sex stamina during mating season, the canines were famous for their heavy amount of rough and deep fucking. Of course, this was only when consent was available. And consensual sex was a big part of Tokiya and Otoya’s life as a pair.

After the couple had dinner and spent some quality time together in the living room, it was time to go to sleep. As the lovebirds snuggled under the bed sheets, keeping their bodies close, a goodnight’s kiss made them both grin before closing their eyes. Falling in deep sleep. Otoya never let go of Tokiya’s arm, holding it as it was his teddy bear. Tokiya swore to God that this was one of the best moments in his life, seeing Otoya’s cheeks against his arm like that. So squishy and so eatable. Like a red apple. The red collar delicately wrapped around his neck, slightly teasing Tokiya’s skin when Otoya was moving.

However, Tokiya was not asleep. Actually, he wasn’t going to sleep at all. At least peacefully.

This week was spent in sleepless nights, huge hard-ons and painful headaches. A true nightmare for someone like him.

Just the thought of Otoya sleeping, defenseless and pure next to him. How his body was so calm, peaceful, his breathing normal, every muscle was relaxed, every sense was off. How every part of Otoya’s existence was sculptured by the Gods. He was so unique, he was his Otoya. Such a beautiful creature. The love of his life is here, with him.

So would the normal-minded Tokiya think. The Tokiya that wasn’t acting all drunk in pheromones.

Right now, the only way of thinking his desires made him have is how delicious would Otoya look under him. How his boiling tears would damp the pillow as he gets pounded against the mattress by his mate, how Tokiya’s throbbing dick would split him in two, Otoya’s desperate prays for his knot. How he wanted to fuck him until he passes out.

It sounded so wrong, such sins were against Tokiya’s morals. Not until his already hard cock was pulsing as we speak, obvious bulge pointing out of his sweatpants. Tokiya kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep. He felt exhausted only due to his uncontrollable rotten and closeted behavior. It was painful to grit teeth and repeatedly tell yourself that it’ll be soon over.

“I know you’re not asleep, Tokiya, so no need to pretend, okay?” Otoya noted softly as if this whole time he was reading Tokiya’s mind palace, exposing him like a filthy thief. He faced his boyfriend with puzzled expression, painted with worry.

“Tell me, you’ve been acting all frustrated this whole week, what is going on?”

Tokiya opened his eyes. He knew, he wasn’t good in hiding anymore. They’ve been living under the same roof for too much to hide. Honesty was the key and it was time for him to confess his sins. His blue eyes glanced towards the young man as Tokiya shifted himself a bit, now in a sitting position. He could feel something in his throat, making any word that was supposed to come out of his mouth like unbreakable ice.

“It’s just, my body has entered the mating cycle and it bothers me too much,” Tokiya sighed deeply as he spoke, his worries creating even more difficulties with speaking, “I can’t stop feeling this fire inside my loins, burning me and making me want to feel you, touch you, kiss you, mark you as mine.”

Sharing his deepest thoughts, Tokiya found peace in Otoya’s arms as his boyfriend brought him closer and embraced him lovingly. He rubbed his back gently, listening to every word, every sentence that Tokiya’s sweet lips spilled. Tokiya rest his head on the crook of the man’s neck, drinking in his unique scent. It was getting worse.

“Tokiya, dear,” Otoya sang softly, his fingers drawing on his back, a soft smile on his pretty face “I don’t want you to be so stiff about it, I think we’re both ready to face our animalistic nature.” He kissed his head lightly before shifting him so that he can see his face. He swore he saw Tokiya’s tail move.

It really felt like the time was right. Otoya had faced several mating heats, he had to try his best and not hump Tokiya’s leg as they were relaxing on the couch, both of them went through a lot. The sensation was unbearable anymore. Otoya knew how worried was his partner about this – if they actually do this as it should be, the chance of Tokiya showing his true colours as a wolf-hybrid was too high. And it could be dangerous.

But Otoya was ready. He was aware of the consequences. Maybe the animal part of him was giving him these answers. Most of their close friends already crossed the lines, so it was finally their time, right? A couple like Ren and Masato, for example.

But Tokiya was still hesitating. He could feel him slightly tremble. As his lover, Otoya knew what to do. He shifted himself, raising his body, moving slowly, intentionally, trapping Tokiya as he sat on his thighs. Hands on each side of Tokiya, resting on the bed headboard. Tokiya gulped heavily at this move, drops of sweat starting to form on his pale skin. Otoya’s fluffy tail tickled his thighs as it moved around. Every movement was so smooth, so well-thought, as if Otoya had already plans for them.

“Do you like it, Tokiya,” his voice, so melodious, yet the snippet of slyness was immediately detected, “How a _mut-hybrid_ like me, so gorgeous-looking and ready to be devoured, is proudly sitting on your dick and playing with your buttons?” He teased, playing with fire even more.

Tokiya was so uncertain whether it was good or bad to act. He swallowed, licked his lips and was utterly speechless. As if cat got his tongue. Ironically. Those red orbs were piercing him like million blades, undressing his shame with such a horny vocabulary.

Otoya’s hands moved to his own bare legs, playing with the waistband of his boxers as if Tokiya wasn’t in front of him. A little witch. The shorter man chuckled with amusement, moving his lower part into the blue-eyed’s crotch almost jokingly. As he felt Tokiya’s eyes on his neck, especially on his red collar, Otoya threw him a desperate smile.

“You’re always holding back because of me, always trying to make sure I don’t break,” He started huskily before pulling Tokiya closer by his shirt. Eyes not leaving each other, strong eye contact.

“Well guess what, I’m not made of porcelain. _Fuck me_ , Tokiya. _Damn it_ , bite me!” He barked, growled like a real animal, fangs showing off, his scent getting stronger. The moment Tokiya saw this scenery in front of him, something in his chest clicked like a switch. His whole restriction shut down, the waves of fear and uncertainty disappeared. He saw red, every muscle started to pulse.

With one movement Otoya was laying down on his stomach, red locks roughly held by Tokiya’s veiny hand, pressing his face into the pillow. Otoya couldn’t even catch his breath, gasping as this sudden action came from his lover. It was so unexpected, so sudden for someone like Tokiya, yet the adrenaline peaked, hitting every weak spot of the mut’s body. He seriously could feel slightly ashamed that the low growl that left Tokiya’s mouth tickled his everything. Tokiya’s voice alone could make the poor puppy come without any touching, it was his charm point, it could calm him in his worst moments and make him the happiest he’s ever been.

Tokiya rubbed his already hard covered bulge against Otoya’s plumb ass, making sure he realizes what was going to happen in the next hours of the night. With his free hand he pierced Otoya’s waist, holding him close, close, digging into his hair and scalp in the same time.

“So you wanted this, huh,” the wolf whistled, his mouth curling into a devilish grin, “And here I was planning on handling you like a real doll,” His words hit long and hard, every tone was painted with power, radiating every trait of his kind. His tongue flicked to lick his hungry mouth before landing a strong smack on Otoya’s bottom.

“You want to be ruined, don’t you, slut.”

Otoya couldn’t help it, really. His own pheromones were kicking in, messing his lucid thinking, he literally wasn’t even thinking straight in that moment. His head was filled with Tokiya’s strong, intoxicating scent, it was everywhere, even on the sheets. And it did so many things to Otoya’s anatomy, his dick leaking with precum. Messing his boxers like a wild animal in heat.

He felt those pale fingers pulling on his tail and it made him sing deliciously. It struck him like lightning, shivers down his spine to the tip of his soft tail. Otoya was a real freak. A mut who lusted, drooled at the thought of being filled until the core by his wolf’s knot. Not to mention only feeling his cock through their clothes was making Otoya feel dizzy. The weight of the blue-eyed on his back, how he literally mounted him, like they were literally animals. It was like the pitiful humanity in their DNA vanished, only raw, rough desire of letting go of any sort of frustration and full savagery.

Tokiya laughed with pride as he felt how Otoya’s ass was searching for him, moving itself into him. Both of his hands left the red-eyed man as they pulled the sweatpants and underwear that was trapping Tokiya, letting them go to his knees. Otoya was next, his shaking hands taking off his piece of clothing, throwing it away. They have to worry about the mess later. Or tomorrow.

The taller man reached to Otoya’s ankle, spinning him around, then throwing his hips on his broad shoulders. Once their faces met, Otoya returned the favor and smirked slyly, playing a dangerous game on purpose. He was so cocky, that’s why his partner was about to handle it in the right way.

His grin disappeared as he felt Tokiya’s swollen dick on his hole as if it was a warning or even a threat. No careful preparation whatsoever. The slickness was the only lube they were getting. Once he felt the tip Otoya threw his head back and sighed sharply, moving his back into it. He wanted it oh so badly. Every part of his body that could produce any sort of liquid was doing so, his fangs digging into chewed lip.

The pain Otoya felt when Tokiya pushed his length in him with a single thrust was almost unbearable. It burnt him alive. However, the pleasure was getting even more intense as Tokiya reached deeper, deeper into Otoya, until he filled him to the core. _He was huge, he was never this huge_ , he thought, his big wolf tail wrapping itself around the red-eyed’s thigh, tickling and teasing him even more. Tokiya’s long pointed nails drew on his ankles as he hold them still, taking his time to get used to the warmth that was surrounding his cock.

Both of them were breathing in unison. They could still function properly.

Until the wolf started to move like his life depend on it.

Loud cries filled the room, the creaking of their bed, the loud hitting of their bed frame. Otoya was sure he already tore the sheets with his nails only with holding them down for dear life. Tokiya made sure he used every second his prick – now knotting his mate, every desperate moan from Otoya was like a pray.

How it should be. Tokiya had warned him many times – he was a quiet wolf if his buttons weren’t pushed and his patience wasn’t lost deep in the dark corners of his mind. A wolf-hybrid was never going to let go of his mate, not even when he’s ball-deep inside, sucking off every drop of Otoya’s energy, until both of them don’t reach their very last limits.

Otoya felt embarrassment and happiness in the same time. Every minute that passed, every time they changed position, he made sure he left his markings on his man. His scent. The fact that he is his and only his. Otoya’s fangs painted art on Tokiya, his nails scratching and drawing blood on his shoulders. Brutality that wasn’t part of human nature.  For once Otoya felt like he was a whore – simply brought on this world to be used by his wolf, by the love of his life and the wolf who couldn’t help but growl into his floppy ears. How beautiful and perfect would Otoya look, stuffed with their offspring. Fantasy or not, it sounded stupidly hot and it made Otoya shiver. Bearing a young, life created by them being wild animals and fucking like there’s no tomorrow. 

“You’re getting more delicious with every bite, baby boy. I feel like I can bite you and taste you all week.”

Every sound that left Otoya’s mouth made Tokiya go even crazier. His vision got blurrier as he was reaching his next orgasm. Or so he thought. But the cherry on top was when his dick hit that one special spot and made Otoya turn into a puddle. His cries higher, his tears hotter. It motivated Tokiya’s thrust to become carnal, deep. Inhumane.

Hours passed, Otoya was losing count of how many times Tokiya has left his seed in him, overflowing from his hole. How many times he himself reached his orgasm. Circles of teeth, hickeys, cuts, any type of mark decorated both of them. He could detect Tokiya’s weight on him, legs spread wide open, crushing him. Otoya swore his partner’s scent was even stronger once their skin touched. 

“Please, Tokiya, don’t stop, be selfish, knot me, devour me!”

Tokiya couldn’t help but smile at that. Whenever Otoya pleaded like that it made him want to bully the poor mut even more. The poor puppy that already had marks around his neck due to his mate choking him by that gorgeous red collar.  His red hair sparkling with sweat, his flushed cheeks, his toned skin, everything made Tokiya want to eat him alive. To spoil him rotten. To send them both to Hell if they’re about to create generation with cursed blood – if that was even possible. Well, nature had its job.

Otoya’s trembling hands brought his boyfriend closer, caging him in an loving embrace. He held onto him, knowing that he was reaching his end. Red eyes started to close, he felt heavy. Tokiya noticed what was going on. However, selfishness took over (he knew Otoya wasn’t against it, he himself command him to be selfish) and cooed the boy as he continued his job. Tokiya turned him around on his tummy before showering his back with kisses. Mounting him like a dog again.

“You’re too good, Otoya, you’re so good to me, doll,” the wolf hissed, “I’ll make your wish come true until the very end, so be sure to accept everything I give you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... The gacha happened, it has a puppy Otoya and a wolf Tokiya, did I break Mother nature's rules? 
> 
> I DID! 
> 
> I'M BACK, HELLO! More smut (tbh that's the only thing im good at www) for the beloved TokiOto! And since it's the one-year anniversary of the "bite and mark" fic, I decided to celebrate with another sinful fic! Biting, get it? Canines? Okay I'll be leaving-- 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this one! It's pretty dirty and I am so sorry if you know me personally, try to accept that I'm a filthy writer wwww You can follow me on Twitter for more @tokutaliaa !


End file.
